Hogwarts Presents...The 12 Days of X'mas, Ver. 2
by Moony Girl
Summary: I couldn't resist writing another one, I came up with better words this time (more Harry Potter-ish) and, as a bonus, it features Pig! I couldn't fit in the full title, but you get the idea...and don't forget to read the Author's Note...MERRY X'MAS!!!


AUTHOR'S NOTE (read before you comment/flame): Yep, I just HAD to write a second version! I was sort of up last night (Christmas Eve) cuz I made a huge mistake on my filk collection...and while I was up, a bunch of NEW WORDS for the Twelve Days of Christmas came into my head, and they were a lot more Harry Potter-ish than the ones I used in my other one...so, here's the result! Okay, it doesn't exactly follow the pattern at times, but the syllables are right...so have fun! And yes, I understand that the idea is quite overused...and I DID NOT COPY OFF ANYONE!!! If I happen to have one similar to yours, you can bet it was a coincidence...I tried to avoid reading anymore until I was done this one. So...  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
HOGWARTS PRESENTS...THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS, VER. 2  
by Moony Girl, Dec. 25, 2000  
  
(I'm NOT a H/H shipper! Don't get any ideas from the following intro!)  
  
Harry: Aww...I'm kind of sick of singing Christmas carols...can't I open one of my presents now?  
  
Hermione: Really, Harry! I'm surprised at you! Are presents and candy all you ever think about?  
  
Harry: Um...yeah...I mean, isn't Christmas suppose to be a time for getting presents? I don't mean that toothpick I got, but...  
  
Hermione: Oh, nevermind! Just sing the song and then you can have your cake and eat it too!  
  
Harry: I never said anything about cake! And (gasp!) was that a Muggle idiom you just used?!  
  
Hermione: (sigh...)  
  
***  
  
On the FIRST day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought (not gave! Pig doesn't give presents!) to me: a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the SECOND day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the THIRD day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the FOURTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the FIFTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the SEVENTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the EIGHTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: eight Weasley sweaters, seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the NINTH day of Christmas, Pigwideon brought to me: nine full moons rising*, eight Weasley sweaters, seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the TENTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: ten Seekers seeking, nine full-moons rising, eight Weasley sweaters, seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the ELEVENTH day of Christmas, Pigwidgeon brought to me: eleven goblets flaming, ten Seekers seeking, nine full-moons rising, eight Weasley sweaters, seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers, and a silver flying winged key.  
  
On the TWELFTH day of Christmas, Pigwideon brought to me: twelve portraits talking, eleven goblets flaming, ten Seekers seeking, nine full-moons rising, eight Weasley sweaters, seven Daily Prophets, six Animagi, five small bronze Knuts!...four crystal balls, three broomsticks, two Butterbeers...AND A SILVER FLYING WINGED KEY!!!  
  
*okay, so it's impossible to have 9 full moons. But it's just a silly filk, and it's Christmas, so anything can happen!  
  
***  
  
Harry: Are we done yet?  
  
Hermione: Yes...but before we go, I think we have a message for everyone out there...  
  
Harry: Oh yeah...  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related material are property of J.K. Rowling. The Twelve Days of Christmas is property of whoever wrote the original Christmas carol...my Christmas song book says it was an English folk song from the 17th or 18th century...o_O  



End file.
